The Hidden Chronicles of Whispering Rock
by Gargulsplactutonium
Summary: Just a Collection of short stories. Requests are totally accepted. First request up after a year of writers block, antiviruse civil wars, and procrastinating, here we go again. Note: I will redo the first 3 chapters in the future.
1. Quentin's Tale

**I based thsi short after one of my favorite scene from That 70's Show where Kelso, Hyde and Fez are looking for aliens and Leo shows up. I re did this one after many many months after posting it to read it again and see where I can change it. I'm most statisfied with it now then I was before. **

* * *

_Quentin's Tale_

**Wilderness Area: 11:59 pm**

It was a cool quite summer night at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Right now the good campers slept peacefully in their bumpy, smelly bunks. For those who like to sleep in comfort while staying in tune with nature, sleeping on the grass was the way to go. Bobby, Benny and Elton lay on their backs, not sleeping though, and watched the skies.

"Say um Bobby?" Benny, who was in the middle, turned his head to the left.

"Yes Benny?" Bobby turned slightly.

"Why are we out here looking at the stars again?"

"We're looking to see if Vernon's right, that UFO's come by once a year looking for the psitanium meteorite that landed here. If we prove him wrong we get ten bucks"

"Ah, I see", Benny had to pause for thought. "What if he's right?"

"We give him twenty bucks an all our arrow heads", Bobby shrugged as if it was nothing.

"That's not a very fair wager Bobby Filtch. We are suppost to rip him off", Benny emphasized the "we" part. Bobby had changed a bit from his old ways. While he still acts like a bully, he's been more fair and nicer, especially around a certain space girl. A bit tizzed that his boss had gotten soft, he muttered through his teeth. "So why's Elton here and not Vernon?" Benny gestured to his right, where Elton was fiddling with his disposable camera.

"Vern said he needed sleep and Elton is the only one who heard the story and believed it", Bobby shrugged.

'What about Chloe?" Benny didn't' see Bobby blush.

"She heard the story, but didn't believe it"

Benny pumped his fists into the night sky, "Hah! If the space loon doesn't believe it, then this'll be a sinch". His smile turned down when the bigger blue boy turned his body to stare him down. "What's that suppost to mean, big ears?"

"Umm, um", Benny gulped. "Well…"

"Hey look at that!" Elton pointed at the sky. There were two red dots that were a few feet apart and a flashing red behind them in the middle.

"It's just a helicopter. They're all just helicopters, planes, and levitating frogs with night vision" Bobby growled not taking his eyes off the fearful Benny.

"Yeah but we'll see about that" then there was a bright flash where Elton was, "I'm taking photographic evidence"

"Of what, that helicopters fly?"

"Good one Bobby" Benny nervously laughed, but shut up after he was given another dose of the stink eye.

"Hey dudes", Quentin walked over and laid down. Bobby finally calmed down and laid back down, but Benny still stayed quiet. After a while he checked his watch. "Quentin, what are you doing here? Don't you usually sleep for another 2 hours to wake up for practice?"

"That's a nice question there Benny G.", Quentin crossed his arms and kept looking at the sky. There was a long silence before Bobby continued with the question. "... Well?"

"I'm working on it bro, don't sweat it. Say Benny, how do you know my normal sleep schedule?"

Benny's eyes darted around a bit, "No reason, no reason at all". The others looked back at the sky. Finally Quentin asked, "What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for UFO's", Benny responded.

"oh that's cool man", Quentin twiddles his thumbs. "I remember seeing one once, it was rad"

"Really?" Bobby yawned.

"Yeah, it just hung there, doing its own thing, chillin like I was. It was in a rectangle shape and had a lot of lights", Quentin kept looking at the sky, the light from the distant stars shining brilliantly as he recalled the encounter.

"Right"

"It even sent me a message bro. It was the coolest thing ever"

"Really?" Quentin had all their attention now.

"Yeah it told me "Try our new Mars Bars, they're the best in the Galaxy". Man, aliens can advertise", he chuckled. Everyone else however, laid back on the grass and tried to contain themselves. Quentin bugged out at everyone's silence. "It's true guys"

Elton was the first to recover, but he hid his face behind his camera, "We believe you man, we really do"

"Yeah we do Quentin. Tell me, did you see this on a road trip?" Benny snickered through his teeth.

"Yeah, near the side of the road?" Bobby had to turn his entire body away from Quentin to let out a silent howl.

Quentin squinted his eyes at the dark sky and thought outloud, "Come to think of it, yeah… you don't suppose…". Elton's snickered made Quentin pause once again in deep thought. He sat up immediately and stared out into empty space. "The aliens were going to Palm Springs too!". All three of the boys just bursted out laughing at poor Quentin's aquesasion. He stood up and stared at the boys rolling around, "Man... you guys don't take anything serously anymore". He shook his head as he walked back to the his bunk house. Benny was the first to recover and sat up with his legs crossed. "You know guys, I've had Mars Bars before"

Bobby rolled on his stomach and finally spoke up, gasping after laughing so hard, "Oh yeah, how was it?"

"It was ok, nothing special", Benny proped his left arm on his knee and placed his head on his hand. They had been out the whole night just waiting for aliens, but none came. After Elton settled down they just sat there in the grass, watching the sunrise.

"You know... we could try to use the Mars Bars as bait for the aliens"

"Shut up Elton"

"Yeah, shut up Elton"

"You too Benny"

"Yes sir..."

* * *

**Now to destroy- I mean redo the horrible things wrong with chapter 2 :D **


	2. Rehearsal

**Yay an update (dances) I've read some ideas, and I made it into Jazz band, so I've decided to dedicate a chapter to music. That's right folks, a chapter about Quentin/Phoebe. I just love those two, they make beautiful music together. This is like right after Quentin left the guys in the last chapter. And just so you'll know, that song here is by me. **

_Rehearsal _

**Main Lodge: 2:12 am**

Phoebe was getting her drum set ready when Quentin walked in. _'He's 20 minutes late, he better have a good excuse' _she thought to herself as she watched her partner jump onto the stage. Quentin couldn't help but notice his friend's silence, and this kinda made him nervous.

"Hi Phoebe, sorry I'm late… again" Quentin said in a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, I guess", she got her sticks up and started at a steady tempo. Quentin got the turntables humming and started to play a piano recording. In seconds the song went for slow and steady, to fast and harmonic, then back to soft. The drums gave the song back bone and a beat, while the turntables scratch and whirl made a harmonic painting to the ear. The two closed their eyes and just listened to each other. Quentin thought he was just hearing things when he heard an angelic voice over the drum.

_When you're gone and I'm alone_

_I hear your voice that's screaming _

"_I'll come back for you in the night" _

_And I watch the stars in the sky_

_Twinkling and gleaming _

Unconsciously he muttered a soft rap ballad to accompany it;

_And when I come back to you _

_I'll try to buy the world for you_

_We'll make it beautiful one, you see_

_When it's just the two of us, you and me _

Phoebe opened her eyes slightly and peeked at Quentin muttering the ballad, and felt like singing some more, even though she hadn't intended to in the first place. She started to blush like Quentin did when he looked at her.

_I feel like the time has come_

_For us to up and run_

_But if that meant what I think it means_

_This could be the end of you and me_

It was Quentin's turn;

_So baby don't you cry,_

_Don't you dare shed a tear_

_What we'll make won't bring us near_

_What you thought it would_

_I won't let it haaaappeeennnn_

Then they both sang in perfect unison;

_To you and meeeeeeeee_

When Quentin opened his eyes he turned to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebs?" he walked to her and let out his hand.

"Yeah Quen?" she took his and got up.

"Wanna go for a walk, and talk about our new smashing hit?"

"Yeah, I'd like that", she smiled and together they hopped down the stage and walked all the way from the lodge front doors, through the woods, and to the beach to watch the sunrise together, hand in hand.

**I personally think the lyrics could have been better, but I'm a musician and I'm never entirely satisfied with the music I make up, especially one with lyrics. I'mma stick to the treble clef and playing note on my sax now. **


	3. Wired Up

**_Wired Up_**

**Main Lodge TV Room: 1:30 pm**

Two young cadets and one Psychonaut lounged in front of the tube to escape the summer down pour. Unfortunately there are only three channels on the TV that worked, seeing as how even though it was a summer camp being supported by the Psychonauts, they still don't get good reception. Thank god for the VCR.

"Does it bug any one that the ninja dudes been punching that guys crouch for the 3 years?" Raz asked.

"Kinda, it just seems really weird that after he gets punched, the dude in the mustache smiles again", responded Dogen.

"Yeah… maybe he likes it…" Raz and Dogen looked at Nils, who was snacking on a Butterfinger. "What? He could be gay", Nils shrugged. Raz and Dogen just kept staring, not responding, with frozen faces of confusion.

"For all we know he could be an ugly girl with a mustache"

"Ok then, we'll add that to our list about hidden Easter eggs in the TV shows here", Raz took out a small black note book full of notes, listings of numerous sorts, and well… things what would interest anyone at the age of 11. Raz flipped through a few pages and found the section of the note book entitled _**TV Easter Eggs**_. He jotted down the newly created theory right under:

"_Theory #163: If the TV is turned 25 degrees to the right and is turned to the Space Channel at Midnight the flashing space ship scene it can cause seizures" _

"You know what, I'm gonna fix this TV" Nils crumpled up the candy wrapper and threw it at the trash can, and missed.

'I don't' know… I don't think I can trust a guy that can't through a candy wrapper", Raz teased.

"Well, you already don't trust bunnies Raz", Dogen giggled. Nils raised an eyebrow and looked from Dogen to Raz. Raz squinted, "Touché".

"Alrighty then, lemme work my magic"

"Do we need to put on a video with girls at a beach for you to work for a goal?" Raz asked.

"Yeah that would give me a drive", Nils took out the tool box from the bottom of the book shelf. He took out a Phillips head screw driver and started to adjust the reciever box.

**Main Lodge TV Room: 2:45**

What happened next could have been any ones guess. Milla, Lili and Chloe walked in with intentions to have a friendly girl to girl chat.

"Oh my, darlings… what happened?" Milla gasped at the three boys tangled in a sea of black chords. Dogen was unconscious, Nils was poking his finger through a gap in his black cocoon, and Raz with disheveled hair was watching _The Nightmare before Christmas_.

"Yeah what did you dorks do?" Lili walked over to Raz's side, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well… all I remember is that Nils was trying to fix the reciever, then Dogen and I tried to help him when he got stumped", Raz started. Lili started to unconsciously fix Raz's hair, but stopped when they both started to blush. Chloe shook Dogen awake while Milla used TK and Levitation to get them out of their TV cord doom.

"Yeah, then we had an accident..." Dogen responded.

"And now here we are", Nils finished.

"Well darlings, I hope you dont' ever do tht again. You could have gotten electrocuted", Milla placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes Mila, we won't do it again", the three said in unison.

"Good", Milla ushered the boys out and closed the door behind her.

"I dont' understand Earth boys sometimes", Chloe said.

"Yeah, but thats what makes them so amusing", Lili joked. Milla laughed, "yes the fellas here are strange, but they're quite alright".

_'She's talking about Sasha right?'_ Lili heard a familiar voice in her head.

_'Yes Raz, you're as sharp as ever' _Lili thought back to her boyfriend. _'Just what was going through your head when you let Nils mess teh the T.V.?' _

_'Uuuuhh... I don't know' _before Lili could mentaly respond Raz, Dogen, and Nils were already outta there. After running a bit they stopped at a tree with straight branches that Raz started to climb.

"Like I said Raz, the best three words in a relationship is 'I don't know'" Nils looked up and grinned at Raz.

"Raz, what made you think saying that would make things better?" Dogen sighed as he took a acorn from his pocket and summoned a small pack of squirrels.

"I don't know. Heh thats a good one Nils", Raz laughed. "Even though you copied it from 'That 70's Show'".

"Hey Kelso is my idol, next to the Fonz", Nils answered.


	4. Let the Sunshine In

**I think my lack of dedication for my stories has gone on long enough. The original update chapters I was gonna post for Another Good Summer and this story on another computer, but that one crashed and I lost all the files. Files that I... typed... sweat... bleed... wept for.... and I wept more after I lost them all D: **

**But alas! The writing gods have finally blessed me, by kicking my bum at Chinese chicken in a dream i had the other night, thus triggering a revelation! A vision!! of what I was destined to type for you... Digitaldreamer! for being the first person to comment on this story, and I feel like writing a lil RazxLili action. TALLY HO!!! -giggle- I said "ho" :D. **

**OMG!!! Razzy has a plan... a good one... involving him, Lili, and a special date ~.^ Please note that the events of this chapter take place 5 years after the game, which means Raz can drive legally at the age of 15 in Milbank, South Dakota :3 not that this is gonna take place there, thats to long a car drive for one date. **

* * *

**Let the Sunshine In**

It's been a long week. Camp activities are intensifying like the heat, the birds and bees are at war with each other. The fish are washing up on the shore near the boat house, much to the seagulls joy, and to the despair of poor Elton. Maybe even Bobby, we're not quite sure. Everyone seems to be hiding in any sort of shade to avoid the wretched heat wave at their prestigious psychic summer camp.

For example, Razputin Aquato was in Sasha Nein's lab helping him with the brain tumbler by means of a few more experiments. Due to the heat Raz took off his brown tattered jacket, green turtle and brown work pants. Sporting a plain white-t with the sleeves torn off, and baggy tan cargo pants with holes at the knees with the brand name and logo stitched onto the side pocket on the left leg, Johnny Chimpo, heat stroke was avoidable. Sasha Nein however stayed in his fortress of solitude, wearing his usual attire in total disregard of what others say or think.

As Sasha was at his computer typing his findings into his records, Raz quietly paced on the cold floor between Sasha's desk and the tumbler in his bare feet. He kept his head low but his ears open for a certain phone call...

_Brrrring! Brrrring! _

His green eyes darted to the black phone near Sasha Nein's empty coffee mug, and his hand immediatlypicked it up. Sasha blinked, he didn't realise how close Raz was to his desk. He kept his mind on the computer screen in front of him, paying no mind to Raz's conversation.

"Uhuh... nope... uh-uh... no sir, I completely understand... alright, understood... good day to you too sir", Raz hung up after the brief talk, smiling from ear to ear and looking at Sasha from behind the computer. Sasha closed a file and opened a new one riddled with C++ code, the light from the screen and the code reflecting onto his glasses. That made it difficult to see if he was really making eye contact with the scientist.

"Heeey Sasha... I was wondering if-"

"No", Sasha's answered in his calm, firm voice. This didn't stop Raz though.

"But Trueman said it was alright with him, as long as I carry my badge and had used seat belts. And Ford said I was ready, so did Milla-", he was cut off when Sasha raised a gloved hand. "The jet is being washed and repaired after the little fiasco with the squirrel and bear Armageddon".

Raz had nearly forgotten that, so many squirrels and bears in such a small clearing. Dogen was cowering in a hole under a tree stump and Mikhail was having a ball. "I see, then do we have another jet?"

Sasha gave it some thought, then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a set of keys. On the key-chain that looked like a black and white version of the Psychonauts crest was two keys. "Try not to put a scratch on it, Milla would have both our heads", he said coolly as he dropped them into Raz's extended hand and began typing more into the code. Raz started at the set of keys in his hand, taking in a moment to confirm what he holds.

"Sasha... are these... Milla's car keys?", he raised a brow at his superior.

"Agent Vodello had never given me her keys boy. I can assure you that those aren't hers", he continued typing, not taking his eyes off the screen. A furtive smile played on Raz's lips, and he twirled the keys on his index finger. "So... you made a copy of her keys?"

"She occasionally misplaces her original set so I as given the task to prepare an extra if such an event would happen in the future".

"So... did she give the task to you, or did you do all that by yourself?" his smile grew cheeky at the sight of The Sasha Nein, lightly blushing about a set of his partners keys. A copied set he made himself. He frowned up from his screen and pointed at the hollow false tree stump at the corner of his office. "Don't you have a mission Agent Aquato?"

* * *

It was noon, and Lili hadn't seen Raz all day. She was walking through the woods near the campfire site, where she first saw him... He knew it was an important day for them, just the other day she couldn't get him to leave her alone. _Maybe he thought it was yesterday..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she heard a car horn behind her. She turned around, to see a red sport car come charging toward her. She quickly levitated to the branch above her, and readied her psi fist to strike the driver. But the vehicle stopped just inches from where she was standing, which was close enough to identify the driver that nearly ran her over. She frowned and graceful levitated down onto the forest floor in front of the car. On cue the passenger side door opened, and she walked to it and slid inside. Immediately when the the door closed, she reached over to the driver and playfully punched his shoulder, glad he didn't forget the date.

"Whats with the car? Did you take advantage of Milla's share policy?", the corners of her mouth tugging into a small smile.

"Nah, Sasha loaned me his spare keys", he chuckled and started the engine.

* * *

They drove a few miles out of camp to the top of a secluded hill just above the tree tops to view the sunset. The sky was purple with and orange horizon with a sort of pinkish color in between. They laid side by side on their backs on the car hood just watching the sun's glow disappear over the mountains. Raz 'accidentaly' left the radio on some sappy love channel. Lili felt his warm arm slip under her head like a warm thin pillow. She liked it when he did that, even though she'll never admit it. Still, he knew just what she liked or wanted, the upside to being a telepathy.

"Mmm... a romantic view, mood music, and unnatural summer heat. You sure know how to show a girl a good time", Lili muttered, her right arm stretched across Raz's body and held his left hand. He smirked lazily and gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I'm the king of cliches huh?"

Lili turned her body so she could rest her chin on his chest, "Yeah, you're the king Raz"

Raz beamed, making Lili roll her eyes under her haf closed lids. She rested her head on his chest, he started stroking her hair gently. Five years ago he couldn't do that, it took a while for her to trust him with her hair after he accidentaly dropped his gum on Bobby's Afro. Not that she didn't enjoy that, but still. As his chest raised and lowered with every gentle breath, she played with his friendship bracelet more. It was hard to believe that he made one for her too. And it was a nice one, similar to the one she gave him but still unique. It had black, green, purple and orange threads. The purple was like his hair, the orange like his skin. And the green, just the right shade of emerald as his eyes, eyes she loved so much. Like a little bit of him was in it to make it speacial, just for her. When he stopped stroking her hair and started to get up, she knew her moment of zen was over. He sat up with his legs crossed and smiled at her, then simpling leaned in for a short, tender kiss. "Happy Anniversary Lili Zanotto..."

Lili gently pressed her forehead against his before giving him a kiss, "Happy Anniversary Razputin Aquato".

* * *

***sings to the beginning of Pink Panther* Dead ant, dead ant...**

**Soo, that's it for now. I'll be tweaking the next chapter for story as soon I take off my top and get killed by Greg Kinnear. Thank you beautiful people for taking time out of you lives to read this story. I'm trying to add more detail in everything, and I'm sure to do that to the previous chapters once I finish another few requests. I think I've had my fill of romance stories for a bit, time for some tomfoolery!**

* * *


	5. Cena con Maloof

**The entire time I did this request I has able to finish a small bag of Bugles. Thats how long it took me to type it, a bag of Bugles. Course I'm a slow eater when I'm typing, so that bag lasted a solid 20 hours at least. This one's for you TheOptimisticPessimist. I have no idea how to type what the sound ur stomach makes when its hungry, and I'm doing an essay on The Hound of the Baskervilles right now so don't judge me **

**

* * *

**

**Cena con Maloof**

It was raining outside, so everyone was outside enjoying the cold relief after the hellish heat wave that lingered for so long. Everyone was outside somewhere enjoying the rain, except the littlest camper, Maloof. He loves rain, especially since it's been so hot. But Misha, his Misha, couldn't go outside today. After having a victory lap around the mine shaft where he wrestles a cougar, _and _a bear, he slid inside on his leviball and fell. Hard. In the cave floor after hitting the inner wall and landed on his leg in a very unnatural way. The tibia and the fibula broke in the middle of each bone, bending his leg in a perfect 90 degree angle. When Milla discovered him she nearly fainted. Yet Mikhail, being the badass he was, didn't even notice it. When he got up and dusted off his shoulders, Milla in her panic levitated to him at 150 miles per hour, knocked him over, then carried him bridal style to Cruller. As she levitated to the nearest stump, campers recalled seeing his broken limp swinging like a loose hinge. When Maloof heard about it, he hadn't left Mikhail's side since. If that ain't friendship, I don't know what is.

Maloof was sitting on a folding chair reading a small paperback version of "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens, his favorite author that doesn't write about the mafia, mob, or even the yakuza. A little break from organized crime and the romanticized life of a mob boss. Mikhail was nibbling on a Slim Jim quietly and watched the rain droplets fall on his bedside window in their cabin.

**_Brrgk_**

Maloof lowered his book and raised an eyebrow at Mikhail's stomach that was concealed under the covers of his faded grey covers. "Misha, is that **all you're going to eat for supper?" **

Mikhail stopped mid-bite on the remaining meat strip, and then spoke through the meat strip clamped between his teeth, "Mhmm".

Maloof rolled his eyes and leapt off his chair, placed his book on the stand near the bunk beds and stood at the front of the bed. "You know what, I'm gonna make you supper Misha", he beamed. Mikhail looked like he was about to refuse, but his stomach did all the talking. Maloof giggled in his cute boyish way, and poked Mikhail's left leg. "You ever had Mac and Cheese Misha?"

Mikhail shook his head slowly, "I am familiar with cheese, not Mac". His English had improved thanks to Maloof's help, but he still had an accent.

"How's about Bugles?"

"You mean instrument?"

"No, they're corn chips. I always ate Mac n Cheese with them and some root beer", Maloof poked his undamaged leg again.

"Maloof will give Misha beer?" Mikhail tilted his head to his shoulder, his big fur hat brushing up against the lampshade on the stand. Maloof giggled again, "No man, it's a root soda. Honestly you never had root beer?"

"No, vodka"

Maloof stopped giggling, "Mmm... is it good?" He put his hand behind his back and made little circle on the floor with his foot.

Mikhail sat up on the bed and tucked his left leg under his broken right one, crossed his arms before he responded. "Misha will not contribute to alcoholism of little Sputnik"

"Aww dude, not cool", Maloof whined. Mikhail lifted his head and winked. "Alcohol is not good for little bodies. You have a little body, little Maloof".

Maloof had grown a bit; he was a 5 foot lil Sicilian. But still tiny compared to the lean masculine frame of the Russian.

"". Maloof turned to the door and started to walk out. Just before he left Mikhail called out, "Maloof promise not to burn kitchen down?" Maloof looked over his shoulder and winked.

* * *

As soon as Maloof set a single small foot on the kitchen floor, Cruller was all over him like fly on a horse's ass.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Cruller was standing there in his normal attire, overalls, apron, and pink bunny slippers.

"Making me and Mikhail food", Maloof pulled out a box of Mac n Cheese from a dusty cupboard.

"You need to boil that in cheese, let me get a can of cheese preserve"

"But it's instant, I add the cheese after I put the macaroni noodles in the pot", Maloof tried to hide his face behind the small cheese powder packet to show Cruller. He looked at it like it was a disease, and shook his head furiously.

"Bah, that's AIDS in a packet if you ask me, nothing but trouble. You boys need real food, with real American cheese". He opened the can of "real cheese" and just placed the can on the stove. "Now, we just wait for that sucker to boil and then we can add the little Macs", he turned to Maloof, not even acknowledging Maloof's worried face.

"I don't think you should cook with it still in the ca-"

"Now listen sonny, I'm the cook here and I know how to cook food for children", he rubbed his knuckles on his apron. "Trust me; I used to be a 5 star chief, for preten-"

**_SPLOOOSH!_**

_Meanwhile back at the bunkhouse..._

Mikhail starting to nod off, when a loud eruption in the distance jarred him awake. "What the..."

_Back to Maloof and Cruller_

The entire kitchen was covered in a thin, gooey yellow American cheesy goodness covering it. In the middle of all of it were two mounds, a tall lanky one and a shorter one. The first mound spoke, "Say sonny?"

"Yes sir?" the smaller mound turned what looked likes its head up to the other.

"Never mention this to the potato king ok?" Cruller stuck out his hand from out of the cheese and handed Maloof a 20 dollar bill.

"Um... sure...."

* * *

Maloof walked slowly in the rain to wash off most of the cheese from his hair and cloths, but the smell lingered. When he entered the bunk house, he raised his hand showing the bribe money, smirking. "The kitchen fails my friend, let's go to Shenanigans"

Mikhail raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak, but Maloof's look told him enough. He reached for his crutches and hopped onto the floor on his good leg, making a levitation ball cushion his broke one.

"Ok, but first you take shower, 'nd change"

* * *

**I almost decided to make it McDonalds instead, but then I figured that Mikhail would like an american steak then an american sized portion of apple wedges with caramel dipping sauce :D **


End file.
